The Innocence That Was Once There
by Jaricchi
Summary: Tsuna was kidnapped at the age of three.They never found him.A boy emerged with the codename Tsuki a genetically altered child that works for a rising mafia family.Xanxus found him, can he become the brother the boy needs?definitely 1827, brotherly X27
1. Prologue

**Innocence That Was Once There**

**Summary:** Tsuna was kidnapped at the age of three (3). Vongola went into a state of panic. Yet, they never found him. What if 9years later a boy emerged with the codename _Sora;_ a genetically altered child that works for a rising mafia family. Xanxus found the child…was shocked at the exactness of the boy to his lost cousin. Yet the innocence was missing, or rather, the soul was gone. Can Xanxus become the child's brother that the boy wants most? Definitely 1827; X27 fluff

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry, but it seems like I can only seem to be able to start them and yet, update so slow. I promise each of my readers that by March 14, 2009 I shall try to SLOWLY update all my stories that are on hiatus. But for now enjoy each story that I upload. Dedicated to **T-Gal** who writes awesome stories that way mundo twisted!(no offence)

* * *

_Prologue:_

A boy of the age of three walked down the road to pick up a circular round green ball that bounced too far from his house. Unknown to him a black shadow loomed over him as he did.

In a second, he was gone. The green ball bouncing in the road. The child was gone in a blink of an eye. His mother screaming his name to the sky…

Sawada Nana was a mess. Her little baby boy disappeared after just leaving him for a minute to wash the dishes. When she came back, the gate was open, and his little Tsu-kun was missing.

She ran out into the streets just in case his baby would be there in the middle of the road. Mother instinct triggered when she the ball; her husband bought for him when he was a mere baby, in the middle of the street. She nearly panicked but thought better of it. She asked neighbors and people on the street. She searched the entire District. Yet, she could not see her baby.

First she called was her husband. Not nothing her tears were falling off her face as she did. Her husband promised to update her of the things that he'd find out. Promising her that their little boy would be found. She believed his every word, but she couldn't feel hopeless.

_She believed that her little boy would be so different when he came back.

* * *

_

A large mansion in Italy was in chaos. Everyone was running one way to another. A boy of 12 stared at the scene with a hint of curiosity and annoyance. A silver haired boy was beside him.

"VOOOOIIIII! What the hell!" the other boy punched him. "Shut up you piece of trash."

"OY! Xanxus, what the hell is wrong with your FUCKING house?!" Xanxus frowned even deeper. "Like I know you piece of shit."

"WHAT!"

Xanxus was about to reply when an old man came to him. "Xanxus, I want you and Squalo to look at something." Xanxus glared, but complied. "What is it old man?"

The man gave a sad smile. "Your baby cousin has gone missing." While showing the two a picture of a 3 year old boy. "VOIII! The kid looks like Primo!" The man smiled. Xanxus looked at him, "What do you want me to do?"

"Keep a look out for him. We'll never know when this little boy may show up again."

"You want me to look out this_** brat**_?!" Xanxus hissed. Timeteo sighed. "Yes, young Tsunayoshi is _**famiglia**_ Xanxus. You must at least understand that." He said giving the picture to Xanxus.

"This boy's fate was changed Xanxus…his new life will probably destroy his innocence."

Xanxus stared at the young boy's soft caramel eyes. He groaned. He knew his father was right. This boy was to be protected. He would find him and become this boy's older brother or whatever. As long as he could keep him safe…

_He'd do whatever.

* * *

_

Squalo saw Xanxus' eyes change. He knew his boss would do whatever to keep this boy safe. He vowed to follow his boss anywhere, even if it was to look for a fucking brat!

A little boy with big caramel eyes look at the man who took him. Innocently staring at him. The man smirked.

_He would enjoy breaking this new __**subject**__.

* * *

_

**Me:** Wao.

**The Other Me:** Rather Short…

**Me:** Sleepy…

**The Other Me:** Oh Okay.

**Me:** Term Paper is stupid. Geometry in hell and Literature is a Murderer.

**The Other Me:** Anyway, pls review.

**Me:** it would be much appreciated.

* * *

**Author's notes 2:** I know this is sort of vague. And highly confusing, hence that is why it is the prologue…I would gladly take up anyone's questions, editation, and well…anything really. Thank you for reading!

* * *


	2. Broken Wings and Tainted Flames

**Innocence that was once there

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: …*chuu*

**Author's note:** I decide to write this fast!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Of Broken Wings and Tainted Flames  
**

Xanxus growled.

Hard.

He was currently in Rome…at summer, wearing their ridiculously large black overcoat. He glared at Lussuria who designed the outfit, who was currently goggling at every hot handsome guy there was.

It was too damn hot!

"BULLSHIT!" he cursed loudly. All heads turned to him. "Why the FUCK ARE WE HERE, SHITHEADS!"

"Boss, calm down. You're slowing business." A small floating baby scolded as he sold Roman Artifacts as souvenirs. "Shut up SCUM!" "VOIII! Xanxus! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Xanxus was about to reply when his instinct told him to jump far away. Apparently the rest felt it too.

A large explosion occurred as soon as they jumped to the nearest building. Xanxus glared at the scene. How dare some terrorist try to demolish a city under Vongola rule? They all saw a figure come out of the smoke, flying through the flames.

Xanxus was about to attack until he saw something shocking…

The young boy he was searching for…

His baby cousin…

Sawada Tsunayoshi…

* * *

He had to get out of there.

He had to leave!

Run away said his heart…

He ran and ran and ran…

The scenery changed after every 10th step. Not that it mattered, but he just noticed he was always been told that he was good at that.

He shivered as he recalled the words of his _'father_. Why did he have to remember him now? He glanced back. His large darkened caramel eyes widened as a one of the people chasing him threw a darkened red flaming bow at him. He barely dodged. But he knew better than to stop and look.

So this is what would happen if you ran from the family. He wanted to stop and just kill them all. Yet, he glanced back again. This was his _family_. All genetically altered children were siblings, at one point becomes family. And those who were chasing him were his _older brothers_.

He looked front again. Two figures were in front. The other feeling his gaze, turned back and gave him a smile.

_Mother_…

This woman was his mother. She told him many times before. She was his mother…he smiled back. They quickened up their pace.

The other figure stopped, but they knew better than to do that. They continued to run, leaving behind the other. When he passed by her, she whispered, _behave._

He giggled inwardly. It was certainly like his _older sister_ to say that. He heard a large…BOOM. He did not expect to be blown away by the intensity of her blast. His mother took him in her arms and flew away from the fire.

* * *

He coughed up blood. His mother quickly tried to find the reason and saw a piece of wood imbedded in his stomach.

Without a second thought, she pulled it out and watched her son heal himself. In another second, another blast came from above. They leaped out of the way.

His eyes widened as the attack was a PURE green flame. He glanced and saw men in black. He wasn't stupid that he didn't know who these men are.

His family only ranked second with these people.

These men were the Varia. These were Vongola's best assassin squad. He shivered as one yelled and attacked.

His battle scream was weird. _Voi__?_ What kind of battle scream is that? Hi mother jumped upward to meet this man head on. Making a sword, only out of her tainted blue flame.

His sister came out, unharmed as usual. He smiled at her. She smiled back while throwing tainted red flaming daggers at them _and_ her tainted purple and violet flaming shurikens.

* * *

"_Tsuki…__**"**_ she called out. He turned to her, and tilted his head.

_Yes?_ He asked. "_Leave the fight-"_ she stopped mid rant to leap to a higher altitude. Tsuki looked at the man in front of him.

He seemed to inspecting him. He looked at him, stood up, then attacked. The other man showed his shock but smirked at the power behind Tsuki's attacks.

"Brat, I didn't know you can fight."

Tsuki answered.

_There's more than meets the eye, Varia-san_

Xanxus slashed through Tsuki's half-hearted attack. "True, Brat. Are you sure you want to fight this fight?"

Tsuki jumped back as he noticed Xanxus was about to slam him.

_What do exactly mean by that?_

Grabbing his guns, loaded them with his flame, he prepared to launch full blast his X-blasters.

Tsuki's eyes widened as the power was just as large as his sisters power blast. He vaguely heard his sister yelling _Tsuna_, his real name.

He fell. His body could not take the attack.

Xanxus stood in front of the limp body on the ground. Bleeding profoundly.

"Cuz, brat. You won't win."

* * *

**Me:** Okay…internet was dead.

**Other Me:** all of you lucky.

**Me:** Review pls.

**The Other Me:** or not…

**Me: **Up to you really.

**The Other Me:** But would be greatly thanked.

**Me:** Thanks for reading thus far!!!

**The Other Me:** No, this not a X27 pairing but rather X27 brotherly love!

**Me:** Main pair is 1827 just like the rest of my KHR! fanfics...

**The Other Me:** Later!

* * *

**Author's notes:** To any of you…this is 9 years later since the prologue and Xanxus is what 21? Any questions, comments, review, need to edit…pls contact me. And if you flame, with reason please.


	3. Altered

**Innocence that was once there

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** …*sigh*

**Author's Notes:** Wao…I never wrote 2 chapters of the same story all in one day…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Altered**

A girl of 19 or 20 looked at a small boy fall to the ground. Abandoning her fight, ignoring the wounds she received because of it. She ran to catch him, yelling "_Tsuna!_"

She wouldn't allow her precious baby brother to be broken once again. "_GET LOST VARIA SCUM!_" she screeched as she let her murderous tainted Violet (is this the color of the cloud flame?) leak out of her perfect control.

"_HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BROTHER! DIE!_" she yelled as she blocked his path when he came closer. Her mother heard the commotion and left, barely scathed.

"**MY BABY!**" she called out, straddling her child.

"_Leave._" A simple command. Their mother complied.

* * *

Xanxus looked at the girl; younger than him it seemed took control of the situation. He orders Squalo, Mammon and Levi A Than to go after them. Whether or not the woman was dead or alive didn't matter, but the child was to be brought back alive.

The girl's eyes widened. Yet, she decided against the urge to run after them. She glared hard.

"_I've been told I was on par with you._"

Xanxus smirked. "Oh?"

The girl closed her eyes. "_My brother is not become a slave of a famiglia again!_" Xanxus eyes grew wide. Did she just say…famiglia?

Was the kid part of mafia? If so, which family?

"_We were once part of the Estreneo Family. Well, Mother and I were. Tsuki was just brought in." _

"_After we were deemed the perfect alteration, we were sold. At least 15 of were deemed perfect. But instead of selling Tsuki along with his mother, he was sold to a perverted old crazy man!"_

"_Killing mother is killing a part of him! How dare you try and take him away from us after we've freed ourselves from our MASTERS? I thought Vongola was MUCH BETTER THAN THAT!"_

She couldn't help but fall down weeping. The intensity of the situation was too much to handle.

* * *

Xanxus merely looked at her in disgust. There was no way that what she said was true. He was supposed to finish her off in out strike until…three strikes to the ground. Very loud even in the large chaos.

Xanxus turned around. He glared. What the shit was this old geezer doing here?

"Xanxus…enough."

"Old man…" Xanxus seethed openly. A blonde chuckled at him. "Shi shi shi. Don Vongole…shi shi shi"

Xanxus glared at him. "Shut up!"

The girl looked scared for a moment. "_Shit!_" she cursed. "There's no need for that, my dear."

The girl looked at him doubtfully.

The old man merely smiled at her. "Here my dear. As a peace offering _they _gave you, your mother and your little brother to us." Showing her a piece validated paper.

She sank once more onto the ground. She bit her lip. "_Not again…"

* * *

_

Squalo was pissed he just got a message from Xanxus via Mammon that these freaks were not to be harmed but brought back.

He growled and punched a wall. He wanted to reply: "FINE YOU SHIT FACE" but all he could say was "…right…"

He sighed heavily. He looked at the boy staring at them in Levi's arms. The boy then turned to look for the nth time at his mother…

Dead…

Cold…

Red…

On the street. It's cold lifeless eyes seeing through the boy. The boy did not cry, he did not wail in despair. He just looked and stared.

_Mother…_ the boy whispered. Then closed his eyes.

Squalo thought this boy was crazy. Maybe he was, one never knows, he thought, as he carried the corpse and ran back to Xanxus.

* * *

When he woke up, the first person he saw was his sister. As usual he was on her lap. He tugged at her sleeved. She turned to him and gave a tired smile. "_What is it, Tsuki?_"

_Is she…?_

She nodded then, looked out again. He just noticed that they were in a plane. He continued to look out until he felt a burning gaze on him. He looked to his and he saw an old man there. Smiling kindly at him.

It just felt weird…

All of a sudden a man wearing a black suit with a fedora walked to the old man. "You're scaring him, Timeteo." The old man chuckled. "Well…I don't know about that Reborn."

_Tsukihime?_

The girl looked at him. "_We've been traded" _and she left it at that.

Tsuna looked the whole place. He wanted to cry, but his tears were all used up. There was nothing left in his eyes. Like a desert, all dry.

Timeteo looked at his nephew. How much did this girl and boy suffer to completely seal up their emotions like this?

He looked out the window and said softly that only his best hit man could hear. "Reborn, would this child's innocence return?"

Reborn looked at him with his deep black eyes. He Fedora covered his eyes, "I wouldn't know. The event in his life was too much for a mere child of 3 could handle. I wouldn't be shocked if one more thing happened this child would break."

"What must we do to keep that from happening?"

Reborn smirked. He looked up and saw the child staring unblinking at him. He saw the potential in this child.

"Send him to Japan." Reborn smirked at the shocked face of his boss. '_This will be interesting...'_

* * *

**Me:** Wao…

**The Other Me:** YES!!!! THREE CONSECUTIVE CHAPTERS TOGETHER! YESH!

**Me:** -sweatdrops- anyway, thanks everyone!

**The Other Me: **For READING thus far!

**Me: **anyway, i hope you'll be patient since I'll stop till i have no classes again.

**The Other Me:** review pls.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** questions, qualifications, anything… don't hesitate to ask…


	4. Papa

**Innocence that was Once There**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this. Hibari would rule the world if he did~

**Author's Note:** Felt inspired, so I wrote…

_italics-Tsunayoshi's voice_

"_italics with quotaion marks"-Tsukihime's voice_

"Words in quotation"-normal speech

**bold-different language

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3: Papa**

It's been three years since the Rome incident. A young boy of 12 was running fast all over the Varia Mansion.

A blond running at his heels, laughing like a maniac. "Shishishishi…young Tsunayoshi, don't run from me. I just want to play!" he called.

_I'd rather not play, Belphegor-nii…_ the boy replied, looking back a bit. Eyes widening as he saw Belphegor's custom made daggers. Each dagger with a small crown at the base. Maybe he shouldn't have given him that.

"Aw…I'm hurt Tsu-kun…shishishishi. I just want to play a little game called, Pin the Tuna~"

_I wonder who's Tuna…_ Tsuna yelled sarcastically.

The Reaper Prince laughed again. "Shishishishi…I wonder…" Their little run was stopped when Tsunayoshi bumped into a rather firm figure.

_Ouch!_

The little boy looked up and saw the one man he opened up too.

_Xanxus-nii-sama!_

The boy broke into a wide grin, quite rare they say. Belphegor merely laughed. "Shishishi…hello, Duke~. Shishishi."

Xanxus grunted. "What the hell were you trying to do, you piece of trash?" Bel merely laughed, again. "Who knows…"

Xanxus felt his blood pressure rise again. Pulling his X-Blasters from the holster until a large feminine commanding voice stopped him.

"_Xanxus! Put that gun back! I don't and will not see blood on this place! Do you hear me?"_ Xanxus cringed and kept the gun.

Tsuna kept his blank face, but you could tell he was amused. After all, what the fearsome Varia leader was obeying a woman, coming from little mafia background at that. "I was merely going to show this piece of shit what happens if he messed with Tsuna."

"_Well, your concern was well placed Xanxus. But don't think just because he is PROTECTED doesn't mean he needs it. Tsuki is old enough to take care of himself. Don't you think?"_

"No."

Tsukihime glared at him, too bad he returned the glare. _"What?"_ Xanxus smirked. "I said no. Are you deaf now, Tsuki?"

"_No I believe not, Xanxus. Though you insulting me…was that a challenge? I'm impressed. You actually grew a backbone."_

Xanxus shrugged. "Well, at least I grew something unlike a person here who hasn't improved her manners."

Tsukihime raised an elegant brow. "_Excuse me for living in a cage all my life."_ Xanxus felt another surge of playfulness rise in him. Which was rare. "That was 3 years ago. You never learn then. An I.Q. of 190 and yet you're absolutely dumb."

"_Shut up you over grown furnace."_

"Pig"

"_Comet"_

"Free-Lancer"

"_Hot shot."_

"Well, I never believed you find me hot…"

"_Full of ourselves aren't we?"_

"Shishishishi…both of you should just get a room."

"WHAT?" / "_The HELL_?"

Belphegor merely laughed. "Well, thing were getting pretty heated don't 'ya think, Mammon?"

Mammon merely hummed as a camera hanged from the baby's neck. "I suppose. The Duke and Duchess I believe have a 'thing' for each other."

"God, no! Who would fall in love with this time bomb?" Tsukihime roared.

_Besides, Tsuki-nee already has a loved one._ Tsuna smiled innocently.

"That smile should not go with your intention, Tsu." Tsukihime growled and chased her brother down the corridor.

"Your relationship with Tsuna improved, Xanxus." Mammon commented.

"Hmph. Fuck of Brat."

* * *

Timeteo Vongola was currently looking at a piece of paper on his desk, and a very disheveled man in front of him.

"Please tell me honestly, Ninth! Is my son really alive?"

Timeteo looked business type as usual. He wondered who told Iemetsu about that. It's a very hush-hush secret. Very few know about it. And those few have been sworn to Omerta…

Well, the exception of Xanxus, Reborn and himself. He can't exactly see Xanxus call this man, seeing as how protective he is of the boy.

He certainly didn't do it. That merely leaves…

"REBORN!" he called out. "Hmph…so you noticed, took you long enough." A dark figured spoke as he moved out of the shadows.

"Who else would speak to Iemetsu about the matter? Tsuna still won't accept the fact Vongola is his familgia; his sister is too over protective, Xanxus hates Iemetsu, others are under Omerta, and I wanted the boy to open up before giving him back. As you are the only one left, Reborn."

"Tell me Ninth! Is he alive? Is he well? Where is he now? Can we bring him back? Ninth please may I see her?" Iemetsu begged as he bombarded the Ninth with questions. Reborn hid his amusement by hiding his smirk with his fedora.

The Ninth sighed. "I will show him to you on one mere condition. Don't touch him. He abhors being touched by a stranger."

Iemetsu looked serious. "What happened to him? Was he raped? Beaten? TELL ME!" he yelled as fatherly instincts took over, forgetting the person he was yelling to.

Gladly, Reborn interfered. "Iemetsu." He warned. Iemetsu snapped back. "Sorry Ninth."

Timeteo chuckled. "No problem, I feel like I would have done the same thing if Xanxus was in trouble. So come on then. Reborn will you join us?" Reborn smiled. "I'd love to see the brat again." And jumped on Iemetsu's shoulder as they left to look for Tsuna on the large estate.

* * *

Tsuna was once again running. But this time, he was actually having fun. Running with his sister was always considered fun, though she always kept the straight face. Not that he'd let his fall.

_Onee-san…_he called out, his voice like a whisper. She didn't even spare a glance.

"_What is it now?"_ she said, a tint of irritation in her voice.

_I feel Reborn's aura._

She growled. "_That sadistic tutor of yours? Leave him alone."_

_But Grandpa is with him._

She looked at him and stopped abruptly. "_…the Ninth?"_ she turned to look at him. "_Where?_"

"They're waiting for you stop running by the foot of the door, freak." A deep voice spoke.

"_Well, well…still stalking Tsuki, Xanxus?"_ Xanxus merely grunted. "I was sent to fetch you and your brother, freak."

Tsukihime rolled her eyes. "_As if I'd believe that lie, Xanxus. Let's go, Tsuna."_

Tsuna nodded and gave a sort of a bow to Xanxus, which Xanxus merely grunted at his direction.

Upon arriving at said direction, Tsukihime greeted. "_Ninth, Reborn…san."_ Putting much malice at Reborn's name, which he merely smirked upon.

"_You wished to see us?"_ she asked.

"In fact yes, Tsukihime, I wanted you and your brother to meet my Outside Advisor; Sawada Iemetsu."

Tsukihime looked at the man. _"Iemetsu-san was it? Tsunayoshi's biological father? Well, I'm glad I could meet the man who left his wife alone to fend for his son."_ She spoke coldly.

_One-san…please. Behave. This is the Outside Advisor your angry at._

"_It's better to snap at him than to bow at his stupidity." _She snapped at Tsuna. Tsuna flinched but said nothing in response. He nodded. And spoke.

_It's nice to meet you, Iemetsu-san…_

"Please, Tsu-kun…call me Papa…" the man pleaded. Tsuna blinked before nodding uncertainly.

_All right…papa…_

The man grinned like a man who heard that his son was born. "Well my boy! You're finally going with me to Japan!"

Everyone who heard yelled.

"**WHAT?"

* * *

  
**

**Me:** Well…rather…eventful.

**The Other Me:** well…what can I say…

**Me:** Besides, Read and Review.

**The Other Me:** I think the next chapter is in Japan…

**Me:** I think…

**The Other Me:** If you want me to introduce Tsuna to his mother and possibly other characters REVIEW

**Me:** please?

* * *

**Author's Note:** You probably already know what Omerta is…and what the Japanese words I used. And if you start ranting about if this is a XOC, then the answer is NO! No, no, no.

Xanxus will remain pair less, I think depending on how the story turns out. But this is not a XOC. I hate OC pairs, except for a couple. And no, this will not turn out to be a Bel27, as I've said like a million times…this is an 1827 fic and a brotherly X27!

Tsukihime has her own OC pair, I think. It's kinda vague in my head.

I'll show you a picture of Tsukihime, if I can find a way to scan. thanks for waiting for this chapter.

* * *

**Omerta**_- a law of silence, commonly used for criminal organizations in Italy

* * *

_

Anyway, if all of you need to say anything. Anything at all, press the review button. Later.

* * *


	5. Home Return

**Innocence That was Once There**

**Disclaimer:** Hibari would molest Tsuna a lot if I owned this anime/manga

**Author's Note:** The internet was a bust (again), and I wanted a stress reliever before studying for my final Periodical test. This Saturday is the last day and I'm gonna remove my hiatus on EVERY story. I want to finish it before I go to my next school year.

_Italics-Tsunayoshi's voice_

"_Italics with Quotation"-Tsukihime's voice_

**Bold-different language **

**(Let's just all assume in this chapter they are talking in Japanese)

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Home Return**

_So…how did I get in this situation?_

In front of him were men dressed in a uniform with the word Disciplinary Committee at their sleeve. He groaned.

"**Don't worry Tsuna-sama! I'll protect you from all this men! With my life!"** A loud voice rang beside him.

_There's really no need Hayato-san…_ Tsunayoshi insisted as he tugged on the silver-haired companion.

"**But Tsuna-sama!"** the bomber whined. _Hayato, _Tsunayoshi firmly ordered. _Let's just go and return to wherever we came from._

"**Tsuna, these men insulted you! If I don't do it, either your sister or that monkey will!"**

_Hayato, walk…_

"Oy, brats! How dare you disturb the peace in Namimori!" one of the delinquents yelled. Hayato snarled at them, grabbing his bombs from where he hid it.

Tsuna bowed. _We didn't mean to disturb anything. We merely got lost. If you'll allow us, we'll leave and never disturb anything again._

"Why are you herbivore's crowding around?" a low bored voice came from behind the delinquents. Everyone turned and saw a boy with tonfas in each hand.

Everyone but the two Vongola paled. Tsuna tilted his head to the side. _Excuse me?_

The man glared at everyone, and the delinquents left yelling, "Sorry Hibari-san!"

Gokudera hissed. **"This man's dangerous Tsuna-sama! We're not gonna be able to leave without fighting! Permit me to fight!"**

Tsuna sighed, knowing full well that what he said was true. _Just enough for us to leave. No major injuries!_

Hibari grinned. "I'll bite you to death."

Gokudera laughed. **"BITE! Are you RETARDED?"** Tsuna sighed. _You're speaking Italian again, Hayato…_

Gokudera smiled sheepishly at Tsuna. "Sorry Tsuna-sama…"

"Are you herbivores done yet?"

Gokudera threw his bombs unceremoniously at him. Hibari just disappeared from his spot. Gokudera frantically searched around. "**Bastard! Where the hell are you hiding?"**

"**I'm not hiding, herbivore. You just can't see."** Gokudera turned to see him, he threw the dynamites at him quickly, but Hibari merely side-stepped the attack, making it head for Tsuna.

Tsuna who knew this would happen merely sighed and jumped away.

"**Tsuna-sama! I'm SOOOOO sorry!"** Gokudera yelled to Tsuna. Tsuna once more sighed; his eyes widened a fraction as he saw something rush to Gokudera.

_Hayato! Look out!_

Hibari hit Gokudera on the head with one of his tonfas. His face looking disgusted, he growled. "Like I said pathetic herbivore."

Tsuna's eyes widened. No one can beat the Smoking Bomb that easily.

"So, are you going to fight me too, Herbivore?"

Tsuna took a deep breath. _No, I don't think I will, Hibari-san. I don't want trouble here._

Hibari scoffed at him. "Suit yourself. Name." he ordered.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi._

"Are you related to that woman Sawada Nana?"

_Mother…I believe…_

Hibari raised his brow at him. "Believe? I think you owe me an explanation herbivore. Speak. I just might not bite you to death."

Tsuna gave one of his rare smiles. _Thank you…I think…_

_I came from Italy with my father, sister and well…cousin and his subordinates. Hayato merely came with me. I also came with my home tutor._

_I never knew my biological mother. I was raised far from my blood family. So, um…Does that answer your question, Hibari-san?_

"Hmmm…yes I suppose."

_Can I go now?_

"No. You disturbed my peace; I'm going to bite you to death."

Tsuna sighed for the nth time today. His intuition told him that this was coming. _Very well…do so…_

Hibari smirked at him. He just found a perfect playmate. A very submissive chew toy. He loved the idea.

Just as he was about to strike, a large "**VOIIIIIII!"** rang. Both turned their heads to see Squalo on top of a tree.

"**Xanxus! I found the brat!"**

"**Shishishishi…looks like the princess found a hedgehog that's showing his spikes. Shishishishi"**

"**Hmmm…Tsunayoshi pay me for finding you."**

"**Tsuna-san, please come here quickly, your father was looking for you."**

"**SHUT THE HELL UP PIECES OF SCUM!" **a small **"I'm sorry, Xanxus-sama"** was barely heard.

Tsuna groaned. Now his cousin and his "friends" found him.

_Xanxus-nii…BEHAVE!_

Hibari smirked. "You brought your little "pack" of monkeys. Wao."

Tsuna groaned again. He quickly grabbed Gokudera and leaped towards where his cousin was. Handing Hayato to Belphegor, Xanxus carried Tsuna in his arms. Suddenly, a blast of flames came about from the sky.

Hibari jumped away as a blackish-violet flame surged the ground he was standing in. Hibari looked up to see a woman leaping towards him with a pair Chakrams in her hands. He met the attack head on with his own weapons.

"_You're pretty good kid."_ Tsukihime said as she leaped away. "You're not bad yourself…" Hibari replied.

Tsukihime grinned maliciously. "_I think I got a new sparring dummy…that moves." _She said in a singsong voice.

"What's the use of the word dummy, if it moves freak."

"_Shut up hotshot."_

"What ever, don't take too long, freak."

"_Just leave."_ Tsuna looked helplessly as his sister and the Disciplinary Prefect fought on. This was not how he wanted to start his stay in Japan.

* * *

Sawada Nana could not believe her ears…her baby boy was coming back. The thought of it brought tears to he eyes, but she couldn't help but feel scared. Scared at the thought he won't accept her. Scared that he won't forgive her, Scared…because, she failed to protect him.

Calmly throwing aside those thoughts, she stood up and answered the door. Placing her infamous smile on her face, she answered "Yes? May I help you?"

"Nana-chan! Don't you remember papa?"

She gasped, felt the tears come back. "Papa? Iemetsu it's been too long! You should have called me sooner; I would have made you a feast! Come in! Oh…who are these? Your guests? Well, come on in!" she said smiling at everyone there.

"**Shishishishi…she's not like I imagined her, Bishop. Shishishishi"**

"**Not a word Belphegor." **Iemetsu warned. The only reply he received was a laugh.

"**How much do you think other mafia bosses would pay for the information about your family?"**

"**Mammon, all you'll ever receive is a trip to Vendecci."** Iemetsu groaned.

"**VOIIII~ she's a civilian! You should have married a mafia princess, Outside Adviser!"**

"**Not a word on my love life, Squalo!" **Iemetsu hissed.

"**Oy, Sawada…where do I put him down?" **Iemetsu turned to the boss of all the monkeys. He grinned. "**In a moment…**Nana-chan! Have you met Tsu-chan?"

Sawada Nana popped her head from the kitchen. "Tsu…chan? My baby boy? Where?" She took hesitant steps toward them, unsure if she should come or not.

"The bundle in the scary man's arms." A voice from on top of Iemetsu's shoulder spoke.

"Ara? You are?"

"Reborn."

Nana smiled. "Pleased to meet you, Reborn-chan…scary man?" she looked around, seeing no one with that description, after all, they were all LOVELY handsome boys in her eyes. "Um…Reborn-chan…what scary man?"

Xanxus growled. "He meant me."

She turned her head his way and beamed a bright 290 kilowatt smile at him. "You're not scary at all! In fact, you're quite handsome! Your name please?"

Xanxus bit back the blush, and grunted his reply. "Xanxus." Nana nodded, "Xanxus-kun…" she frowned a bit, "That's a lot of tens in your name though. It must mean something, oh well. Can I have…look…at him?" she asked, the past anxiety returning.

Xanxus looked at her as if deciding if the woman in front of him was worthy. He nodded stiffly, and handed the bundle to her.

She slowly took the bundle in her arms and peeled the jacket hiding the boys face.

Tsuna's sleeping form shook her from head to toe; she slowly knelt on the floor and let her tears fall. She held him close to her heart and whispered sweet nothings.

"Tsu-kun…I'm so sorry. Mama didn't mean it would happen to you. Mama knows it her fault. Mama is so happy your back. Please forgive mama, Tsu-kun."

The boy slowly blinked. And Nana saw for an instance the darkness held in his golden orbs. Her eyes widened a fraction when he saw the blank stare he gave her.

_Mama?_ Tsuna asked as if testing the words on her. His voice carried a distinct tone as if disbelieving. The tone made Nana shed more tears. "Yes…yes Tsu-chan. I'm mama. Welcome back, my baby."

_Mama…_ Tsuna whispered as Nana enveloped him in a tight hug. The whole gang couldn't help but smile (except for Xanxus of course; he just looked away).

* * *

**Me:** …

**The Other Me:** I don't like it.

**Me:** …same here.

**The Other Me:** Hibari is very…

**Me:** OOC…

**The Other Me:** -nods- yup.

**Me:** Anyway, it's longer than usual

**The Other Me:** -nods- agree.

**Me:** Review.

**The Other Me:** Got Hibari to come out…

**Me:** YAY~

**The Other Me:** hope he isn't too OOC…-gloom-

**Me:** I have failed him!!!!!!!!!!

**The Other Me:** he was much better in my other fics!

**Me:** TYL!Hibari is easier to write

**The Other Me:** yeah, Namimori Hibari is hard!

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I wrote this as a break from studying my finals. Therefore, it is horribly written. If anyone believes I should rewrite this chapter, just pm me or use the review box. I will take note anything you will say, but as long as the flames aren't Tsuna's Zero Point Break Through.

Sorry a weak attempt at a joke. ^^; Anyway, seriously, if you will flame me, make sure what you throw at me isn't with out reason nor cause. If you just want me to change the chapter because you don't like what happened. I will ignore and tell you to bug off.

If you tell me that the sentence structure and character development needs to be improved, I will thank you and will definitely do so.

But if you tell me to delete this fic, just because you hate it. I will kill you. No questions asked.

Just PM me or use the review box for anything you want to say except for those mentioned above. Thank you.

By the way does anyone know the name of the weapon that looks like a mini pitchfork/large fork?

_**Kilowatt**_- unit for electricity in my country; Philippines

* * *


	6. Namimori

**Innocence that was once there**

**Disclaimer: **…Tsuna would be a girl…and then, 1827 pair wouldn't be a yaoi pair.

**Author's Note:** Well, net was a bust had spare time. Stress reliever. No school. So updating galore!

_Italics-Tsunayoshi's voice_

"_Italics with Quotation"-Tsukihime's voice_

**Bold-different language **

**(Let's just all assume in this chapter they are all talking in Japanese)

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Namimori**

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"_No."_

"But, Tsu-chan…"

"_No means no, __maman__."_

"Tsuuuu-chan!"

"_Don't whine. It doesn't suit you. And my answer is still no."_

_Eto…don't I have a say in this?_

"_No."_/ "Not now."

A loud cold laugh rang. "Come on Brat, let's leave the women along. You don't want to get in the middle of this."

_But Xanxus-nii! They're talking about meee…_

"**Tsuna-sama, listen to the monkey king. Women mad are worse than Reborn-san."**

Tsuna gave a grim smile and sighed. _Fine…let's go._

Walking around the small town, Tsuna in Xanxus arms, like a child. While Gokudera stood beside them.

"**Tsuna-sama!"** His eyes gleaming with joy and admiration. **"I'll buy you crepes. Wait here."**

_Wait! Hayato!_

"Leave him be brat. He's not worth your time."

_Nii-san teba! _

Xanxus laughed and sat on one of the benches conveniently placed across the crepe stall. "Come on brat. What's wrong with your mother and sister?"

_They want me to go to a normal school._

"I don't see the problem with that."

_Onee-sama is afraid that they might still be stalking us._

Xanxus turned serious when Tsuna began to shiver in fear. _I don't want to go back there. They made me and my sister do 'dirty' things. They did many bad things to us; I don't even want to remember anymore…_

Tsuna began staring at his hands as if he saw something there. Xanxus growled. He suddenly knelt before the frightened child. "Tsuna, look at me brat."

Tsuna looked at him slowly. "They're not going to make you do those things again. They're not going to stuff you back in that small cage. They're not coming to get you. Understand me, kid?"

Tsuna felt something wet on his face. He felt this a million times, he thought he'd erased all emotions when his "_papa"_ made him do it. _What if they're still there? What if they're waiting for Vongola to slip up and…take me and onee-sama?_

Xanxus gritted his teeth. Damn this kid's a pessimist. "No one is coming! They gave you to Vongola. You are Vongola now. Not Gesso. Understand?"

Tsuna slowly nodded his head, as if only half believing the story weaved by Xanxus. Xanxus sighed. He slowly brought the child in his arms. Slowly whispering that he was going to be fine.

He was amazed at their talk, to think this merely came from a talk about women. Sheesh.

"Public Display of affection causes disturbance in Namimori."

Both looked up and saw the Namimori Prefect. Tsuna blushed and started to explain. But Xanxus didn't let him and suddenly barked. "What's it to you? Can't I comfort my cousin?"

Hibari raised his brow. "So this is the man you meant? He looks more like a monkey than a cousin, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna waved frantically. _Don't do that Hibari-san. He really is my cousin, please don't get him mad._

"What is it with people and calling me monkey?" Xanxus growled, putting Tsuna on the bench. "_It's because you look like one hotshot."_

Xanxus rolled his eyes. "Shut up, pig."

"_I look not like such a disgusting creature. I'm more of a Snake if you please."_

_I thought you were a Snow Leopard?_

"_Hayato's a cat already"_

"Both of you **shut up!"** speaking the last 2 words in Italian. Making the two stop and turn to Xanxus, gritting his teeth again.

"_You'll flatten your teeth that way, hotshot."_

"**Shut up, freak."** Xanxus turned to Hibari looking mildly amused. "So, are you three done with your family banter yet?"

"Keep to your own business, brat."

Hibari frowned, his previous amusement leaving like autumn and winter. "I'll mind whose business as I please, Monkey King."

Xanxus felt a vein pop. "**Do you want to die, piece of shit?"**

Hibari smirked. "**I'll bite you to death."**

Tsukihime raised her brow. "_Since when has the major brat speak fluent Italian?" _she asked Tsuna.

_Well, he understands it, and speaks a bit. I only needed an hour with him before he got it. He's a genius!_ Tsuna spoke with admiration.

"_You taught him willingly?" _Tsuki asked, raising her brow as her brother.

_No, he threatened to bite me if I didn't. And I still got bitten!_

Tsuki raised her brow and smirked. _"Well, well…I was hoping your first would have been a girl…oh well."_ She told her brother with a devious smile.

Her brother merely looked at her shocked, and sputtered incoherent words at her.

_Tsukihime-nee!_

"_I was kidding Tsu."_ She smiled at him. _"I won't mind who ever, as long as you don't get hurt."_ She gave a sad smile. _"So you won't become like me…"_

_Nee-sama…_

She then turned evil. "_Do you want to leave these two buffoons behind and grab Hayato and go on a school hunt?"_

_Sure!_

Quickly walking away, slipping softly to where Gokudera was currently hiding holding Tsuna's Vanilla Crepe.

* * *

Walking around Namimori, they came across a sign with a "Namimori Chuu" on it in Bold Golden Colors.

Getting inside, they saw a lot of students who kept looking their way. After all, three foreign looking teens walking in their school was not an everyday matter. Tsukihime using her feminine charms already asked a poor boy where the dean's office was, after the boy led them. Tsuki gave a peck on his cheek making the boy fall to the floor.

"_Oh my…will he be fine?"_ Tsuki asked, not knowing why he fainted. Gokudera sighed. "He'll be fine, Tsuki-san."

"_Are you quite certain? He's bleeding."_

"It's called nosebleed. Try it sometime."

"_Certainly, but how."_

"Fight Xanxus."

"…_never mind."_

"My point exactly"

_If the two of you are done, may we enter? _Both nodded, and Tsuna then went in. the Dean seemed like he was expecting them.

"The Great Scholar Nrober, told us you were coming"

"Nrober? Who's that?" Gokudera asked his companions. Tsukihime merely gritted her teeth. "_Reborn."_

"Really? He's so cool! He's a scholar as well as an assassin? THAT'S REALLY AMAZING!"

Tsuna merely smiled patiently at his best-friend. _Hayato…_

Hayato smiled back. "Sorry, Tsuna-sama."

"SO I'm guessing you'll be applying these two here? Ms…?"

"_Fumeicci__. Tsukihime __Fumeicci__."_

"Right, don't worry. They start tomorrow. We've already sent a set of uniform like Scholar Nrober asked. Perhaps you want a tour? I'll send one of our best students her. Perhaps two…alright." Pressing his intercom. "Please send the Sasagawa siblings up please."

"Yes…sir." Replied the voice from the black box.

* * *

In 5 minutes, two people came knocking at the door, opening a girl with short brown hair and a boy older by a year, with bleached looking hair.

"EXTREME! Foreigners coming to our school! They must really join my Boxing Club to the EXTREME!"

"Onii-san, you'll scare them." Turning to them, the girl smiled and bowed. "Sasagawa Kyoko. Nice to meet you."

"Sasagawa Ryouhei! Nice to meet you TO THE EXTREME!"

"_Fumeicci__ Tsukihime."_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Gokudera grudgingly introduced himself. "Gokudera Hayato."

"Please accompany them across the school and let them get to know the people here, both of them will be in your class Kyoko-san."

The girl broke into a large grin. "That's wonderful! Fumeicci-san, Sawada-san, Gokudera-san, come on, Onii-san. Let's go!"

Ryouhei punch the air. "OKAY! To the EXTREME!" running off before they left.

All simply looked at the cloud of dust the man left behind. "Right…what made me think of calling him…?"

Kyoko brought the three all around campus. "Sorry for my brother, he tends to do things to the EXTREME too much. Makes people wonder if he's related to me."

"_It's alright; I have a cousin with the same attitude"_

Kyoko laughed. "Tsuki-san, where did you guys come from?"

"_Italy. My brother and Hayato came from a school there, but our grandpa decided to return us to our parents so that we won't drift form them. Family connections are very important he said."_

Kyoko nodded. "That's true. Without it, we might be alone in this world."

_You sound so serious._

Kyoko turned to Tsuna. "Well, isn't it?"

Gokudera then barked at her. "Don't question, Tsuna-sama!"

She blinked and smiled. "You're close to him aren't you?"

"Because I am Tsuna-sama's most devoted subordinate!"

Tsuna groaned. Tsuki merely looked amused.

"Oh? Are you playing CEO?" a voice called from in front of them.

"Yamamoto-kun"

"Yo…Kyoko, Ara, who are they?"

"New students"

"Eh?" he smiled a bright smile. "Hi. Name's Yamamoto Takeshi"

_Tsunayoshi_

"Gokudera Hayato."

"_Tsukihime"_

Yamamoto grinned. "I'll take it from here Kyoko, go back to class. It's your turn for the Oral Quiz."

She nodded and smiled. "I'll see you later then, Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun, Tsuki-san." And she ran off.

"So…do any of you like baseball?"

* * *

**Me:** I can't believe how hard it is to keep characters IN-Character!

**The Other Me:** we barely made it.

**Me:** yeah~

**The Other Me:** I'll see you later in the next chapter.

**Me:** Please REVIEW!

**The Other Me:** It's much appreciated.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Like I said, Net was a bust. I'll edit anything after I've finished the whole fic.

In the mean time, my reviews should reach 20+…

Wah I really need people to read.

SO tell your friends and other people who goes on the net to read this! And review. Man I'm praise-hungry.

Later. Questions, clarifications, reviews will be entertained if you PM me or if you use the Review box.

* * *


	7. The Illusionist and The Trick Master

**Innocence that was once there**

**Disclaimer:** …Tsuna would be MPreg if it were mine.

**Author's Note:** I am really such a liar. And to think I can do it with a straight face.

_Italics-Tsunayoshi's voice_

"_Italics with Quotation"-Tsukihime's voice_

**Bold-different language **

**(Let's just all assume in this chapter they are all talking in Japanese)

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The Illusionist and the Trick Master**

Tsunayoshi was smiling broadly, laughing at that too. This made Gokudera Hayato; Bomba Fumante, really happy yet angry at the same time. He would do anything to have Tsuna-sama that happy. This Baseball freak is getting too close to Tsuna-sama.

When that baseball freak patted Tsuna-sama's shoulder, he exploded. "OY! Don't touch Tsuna-sama, Baseball freak!"

The said freak only laughed at him. "Maa, maa…we're all friends here." Patting Gokudera's back, which he slapped off. "Who'd want to be friends with a freak like you?"

Yamamoto merely laughed. "Maa…"

Tsuna gave a creased smile; he turned to his sister who looked out at the Sakura tree. _Tsukihime-nee?_

The woman broke of her revere and smiled at him to reassure him. "_Iie. It's about time we send Take-kun back to his class, and we back home._" Tsuna nodded hesitantly. _Hai…_

Happily, Gokudera complied. Waving and saying good-bye to Yamamoto, all three departed the school to reach their home; which at the moment was a bit cramped until the new house was finished built.

They were half-way near their home, Tsukihime stared at the Sakura petals float by.

"_Kei…"_ she whispered.

If both Hayato and Tsunayoshi's ears weren't trained, they would have not heard it. "Kei?" Hayato whispered to Tsuna, he nodded back. _Onee-san's Master…_

Hayato made an oh-face. He was told that her master was also her betrothed.

She turned to them and smiled. _"Do you two mind if we take a little detour?"_

Both turned to each other, "detour?"

* * *

Tsuna turned around, spinning as he did so. Never in his life had he seen this much Sakura Trees. _Amazing! _He giggled, _amazing! _Never in his life had he ever felt so giddy. This place made him feel so happy, it scared him.

Gokudera smiled as he looked at Tsuna laugh while he spun in the floating Sakura. He calmly sat at one corner of the Sakura Park. Enjoying the sight of his "boss" showing this unrestricted happiness. The corner of his eye, he saw Tsukihime just continue to stare at one particular tree. Gokudera looked at her a moment longer before he continued to look back to his boss.

He then felt something. He rushed towards his boss who seemed oblivious to anything. "Tsuna-sama!" he yelled out. The boy who was enjoying the giddy feeling stopped to look at Gokudera running towards him before everything changed with a twist of reality

Turning around, Tsukihime saw her brother being engulfed in an illusion. She cursed under her breathe for not noticing this sooner. Running at her fastest speed, she came beside Gokudera who was looking dumbstruck at what just occurred.

"_**Damn it!"**_ she cursed. Glancing around for the possibility of 'him' being around. _**"Damn you, come out, Mukuro!"**_she yelled. Three figures jumped out of a nearby Sakura tree.

"_Mukuro, what path did you use on my brother? Or I swear right here and right now, I will kill you."_ She swore. He laughed. "Kufufufu…now, now, Tsuki-nee…is that anyway to greet your long lost younger blood brother?"

Her eyes grew into slits, _"My brother died in that horrible lab. Now where is Tsuna?"_ she demanded. Hayato prepared his bombs. If Tsukihime-san was this worked up, this must be a strong opponent.

"Now, that hurts real bad. Right at the heart, onee-chan." He mocked, putting a well gloved hand on his chest.

She glared even harder. _"We all know you have none of those, ottouto-kun."_ Putting in the same malice he did. "Touché." Mukuro said. Snapping his fingers, his two companions jumped forward. With another snap of his fingers, the illusion that trapped Tsuna in disappeared.

The poor boy was quaking in fear and disgust that he was puking his guts out at the spot that he once was. _Xanxus-nii…Xanxus-nii…_ he coughed._ Tsuki-nee…Hayato…_ he coughed some more. _Where…where are you…? Mama…_ he quickly fainted. His eyes still glistened to the ghosts of his horrid past.

"Kufufufu…Chigusa." The man with glasses and a beanie hat rushed forward to pick up the fallen boy. Jumping back to Mukuro, the other barred his fangs and the three disappeared with a puff of smoke and a sinister laugh.

"Kufufufu…till we meet again, onee-chan." Tsukihime screeched._**"RUKUDO MUKURO!"**

* * *

_

"What!" Xanxus roared. "Boss, calm down…you're going to have a seizure." Lussuria spoke, trying to placate him. "I'll give you a seizure, you piece of shit!" he roared back, making Lussuria back down in fear.

"Tell me again, Tsukihime, less cursing this time." Iemetsu instructed. She breathed in then out. _"Rukudo Mukuro, my biological younger brother, has kidnapped Tsunayoshi. For what I do not know."_

Hayato wailed in despair. "It's my entire fault! I'm not a good enough subordinate! Tsuna-sama!"

"Shut up, Bomb Freak!" Xanxus roared once again. "Freak, why'd you let him?"

She glared at him. _"As if I had a chance! Mukuro at that moment already had us in an illusion! I can't counteract and illusion if I didn't know I was in one!" _

"You stupid freak! You should have been on your guard!"

"_I was on my guard, Monkey! It just happened so fast!"_

"Here I thought you were as good as I am!"

"_I am good, better than you! You would have done worse if you were in my place!"_

"Bet you I would have done better!"

"_No you wouldn't!"_

"Yes I could have!"

"**ENOUGH!"** Iemetsu roared. "All right both of you, the past is the past. Regardless of what happened, Tsukihime is right. Mukuro is a better illusionist than Mammon; Mukuro has set this up rather long time ago. Therefore, we were not better. It just means we have to raise our guard higher."

"Now I want you all to search any place where Mukuro could be hiding, Levi—…what is it, Tsuki?"

"_I know where he's hiding."_

All stared at her like she was a crazy. "If you knew, why the hell didn't you just barge in?!"

She growled. "_If I did that with no proper planning, I must as well dig a hole for my funeral."_ Iemetsu nodded. "She's right. No proper planning with a cunning kid like Mukuro is asking for trouble. She was right to warn us first."

"Now, where is he?"

* * *

"Mukuro-sama…" Chigusa spoke. The man known as Mukuro grin mischievously. "Hmmm? What is it, Chigusa?"

"Why did we need to kidnap this Vongola brat if we wanted Tsukihime-san?"

Mukuro smiled once more. "Don't you remember this kid, Chigusa? This is young Sora."

Chigusa's eyes widened. "The kid who was sold to the Gesso whorehouse?"

Mukuro nodded, "Am I right, Ken?"

Ken nodded. "His scent is similar…but…"

Mukuro raised his brow. "But?"

Ken hesitated. "He has the scent of the Vongole Nono."

"Kufufufu…I see…the old man intends to make young **Sora** his successor. Too bad…we'll have to break him some more to stop that from happening…Kufufufu."

"Break…Sora?" Chigusa asked. He liked Sora; he always wanted to keep everyone happy. Even if it meant him getting hurt. Among all of them, Sora was the one they mostly experimented on. He was the most altered. From the looks of it, he didn't look like as if he used his alterations much.

"Either that or we awaken his abilities…" Mukuro shrugged. Chigusa looked at him; did Mukuro-sama know what his alterations were?

"Mukuro-sama…do you intend to keep him in the illusion all the time?" Ken asked hesitantly, it wasn't like he pitied him…okay so he did pity him, after all, the kid was cute once. But after awhile, he just turned into a doll back at the lab.

"Well, if I didn't keep him in the illusion, he'd escape. He's very good at that." Mukuro laughed. "Don't worry; I'm not letting him see the REALLY bad ones."

Both of his companions wanted to believe what he was saying. But knowing how sadistic their boss is, they highly doubted it.

* * *

_Stop it!_ Tsuna yelled. The images of the past kept repeating themselves to him. He didn't want to see them. He didn't want to keep seeing them!

_Stop it! I don't want to see them anymore!! Please stop!_ He wailed in desperation. The pictures stopped. Then came another scene after scene of pure happiness after the pain and hopelessness.

He looked up, his tears still prominent in his eyes. "Tsu-chan…" the voice called out. "Tsu-chan…what's wrong?"

He looked up into a familiar face. He felt his tears burst out once more. "Oy, Oy Tsu-chan teba!" the figure laughed. "Stop crying! It doesn't fit your pretty face!"

Tsuna wiped the tears of his face. He tried to smile, but found out he couldn't. He was too relieved that the bad things stopped. _Sorry…_ he muttered weakly.

The figure laughed, "Tsu-chan…there's nothing you have to apologize for. Mou…come on, let nii-san help you smile."

Tsuna looked up at him. And nodded. _Hai…nii-san…

* * *

_

Hibari looked up at the deserted amusement park. He pulled out his collapsible tonfas. He walked towards where he felt the large aura was. That herbivore... how dare he take what was his?

That weak-willed omnivore was his and his alone. He will not learn to share. He will not! Damn it. Breaking a nearby wall to get to the other side faster, he went through.

"Kufufufu…persistent little bird aren't we…Hibari-chan?" a voice called out from the darkness. He raised his tonfas. "Return the omnivore, pathetic herbivore. Crowding around and kidnapping is against Namimori rules."

The voice laughed once more. "But, I'm not a citizen of Namimori; I don't need to abide by it."

"You will when you are in Namimori land; whether you are citizen or visitor, now return him. Pathetic Herbivore." He striked towards the voice. Only to nearly hit the boy he was searching for.

Apparently, the man had his possession on his lap. The picture wanted him to hit him even harder. "Release my possession, this instant!" he ordered.

The pineapple head smirked. "Or you'll what?" suddenly, two figures jumped from behind him, about to strike.

* * *

"Everyone ready? Hayato? Bel?"

"Yes."/ "Shishishishi, of course, Bishop."

"Tsukihime? Xanxus?"

A grunt. A nod. That's what you'll ever get from these two stubborn mules.

"Lussuria? Mammon? Levi?"

"Of course!"

"I'll send you my fee."

"Yes."

"Alright…Reborn, let's go."

"Ciaosu."

And off into the night they went.

_Mukuro. Why?

* * *

_

**Me:** that was eventful.

**The Other Me:** -nods- definitely.

**Me:** not much to say here.

**The Other Me:** -shrug-

* * *

**Author's note: **nothing much here. Except that I'm such a liar…I mean, I promised to give you updates this April and May. But I lied, but I didn't expect mom to cut off the net when there was no classes. So terribly sorry!

You're all wondering who this "nii-san" aren't you? –Evil laugh- never telling! Until the next chapter! So suffer until then. –Evil laugh-

You all are also wondering who this "Kei" person is, aren't ya? Nyahka Nyahka fufu~!

Now, you're definitely wondering why they need Tsuki right? And why they're blood silings and why she knows of his roads. Well, wait for the next chapter. I still have to introduce the other characters from the manga to this fic too you know. Like Nagi and Lanchia, then there's Lambo and Bianchi and Dino and Yuuta. And the like…

You all know the drill. I will castrate you if…yada-yada-yada…us the review box or the PM thing. Anyway, later.

**Hibari-**Skylark; reason why Mukuro used bird

* * *


	8. Author's Notes

11-23-10

Author's Notes:

Do not fear. This is one of the few stories I will NEVER give up on. GANBATTE TSUKI~

-Tsuki no Akebono


End file.
